A network device, which is, for example, a multifunction device having functions as a printer and a scanner, is connected to a LAN (Local Area Network). Such a network device is shared between computers connected to the LAN.
For example, as shown in Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 2001-251337 (hereafter, referred to as JP2001-251337A), a user configures network settings of a network device from a computer through a network. However, in this case, there is a possibility that a user carelessly changes the network settings. If the settings are erroneously changed, a possibility, that the computer becomes unable to access the network device via the network, arises.